


Hey Mr Superstar (Ode to an Antichrist)

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Antichrist Superstar, Fluff, Gen, Inspiration, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: The next best thing to telling Marilyn Manson in person what he has meant to us is to lay it out in lyrical format and lovingly encapsulate all that his work has done for the legions of troubled youth he has inspired.





	Hey Mr Superstar (Ode to an Antichrist)

Is there anything to say, that hasn't already been said? Volumes of words expended, books worth, full of theories and explanations, pure poetry and reasons why.  
Anger, righteous anger. From the pen of the wounded to the souls of the hurting. The kids thirsting, starving for someone who gets them.  
Clad in leather and lingerie, singing for the masses of troubled and forgotten kids who grew up in the shadow of the valley of death.  
Dark boy, religious rebellion, grew up in a Christian school and turned against his upbringing to be the rock n roll savior.  
Society is your mirror, held up to show the truth most are unwilling to see for themselves.  
Beautiful man, darkness but also light. Feminine meets masculine, softly.  
A friend to the hordes of friendless youth, those who are the nobodies and wanna be somebodies, who found our spokesman, who saw the truth as you spoke it and appreciated your intelligence and wit.  
Social commentary, portrait of American lifestyles we have consumed and led ourselves to our dances with the devil of capitalism.  
We are the mechanical animals, choking on our coma white. Some day we will cut our wrists like cheap coupons and say death was on sale that day.  
The more that you fear us, the bigger we get.  
Female/male balance, yin and yang, Marilyn and Manson, good and evil. The struggle to understand and to believe.  
To know that a total dork from nowhere Ohio made it and became somebody.  
We know that we can too.  
Thank you Brian Warner.


End file.
